Descubrimiento
by MelonBurger
Summary: Los inicios y desarrollo de la interacción entre Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario, en su mayoría relatados desde el punto de vista de Dégel.


_Fandom_: Saint Seiya, the Lost Canvas

_Beta_: Jocasta de Tebas.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes Agnes de Acuario, Pentesilea y Yolcos de Escorpio, además de la línea argumental principal han sido desarrollados en conjunto por Jocasta de Tebas & Parfait.

Kardia de Escorpio, Dégel de Acuario, Sage y Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shiroi Teshirogi.

Trabajo publicado sin ánimo de lucro.

**Capítulo 1**

Recordó que partía a Siberia cuando lo vió por primera vez, aunque el otro ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado. Había escuchado hablar de él gracias a su maestra, encargada por órdenes superiores de acudir junto al Sanador a atenderle los cuadros febriles que sufría, ambos empeñados en buscar el origen de su mal.

Y fugázmente, pasó por su memoria el aspecto que tenía: el de un enclenque, asumiendo que ello era reflejo de su pobre estado de salud. Tenía el cuerpo flaco como una astilla, los brazos y piernas huesudos, asi como quien estuviera al borde de la desnutrición. Parecía que no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir para cuando estuviese de vuelta de Bluegard.

-Ese niño debería estar en un hospital y tú... lo tienes aquí, dorándose al sol.- había escuchado decir a su maestra un día que reprendía al maestro del enfermo. -Si sigues así, se te va a morir.

Ese día en que se lo encontró nuevamente, había decidido prestarle una visita improvisada al joven gracias a que Sage había encomendado sus manos la labor de velar por la salud del discípulo de Yolcos, ahora dueño de la armadura de Escorpio. Y nunca jamás pensó que, un año después de su partida, el enclenque tendría ese cuerpo.

Ese increíble. Increíble cuerpo.

-Que Pallas Atenea nos guarde...- fue lo que logró murmurar Dégel cuando lo vió. Kardia estaba desnudo y de boca al piso, gruñendo de dolor y peleando por mantenerse consiente ante la fiebre que lo aquejaba mientras que sus doncellas le atendían sin cesar. A pesar de que ninguna le dió la bienvenida formalmente, se acercó a paso decidido hasta donde el hombre yacía.

-¡Dejen de mirar como si no tuvieran nada que hacer!- bramó una de ellas mientras se arrodillaba ante el cuerpo para tocarle el rostro y medir su temperatura.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo se encuentra en este estado?

-Unos minutos antes que usted llegara, se le ha salido de control.- respondió secamente aquella que lanzaba órdenes -¡¿Qué les dije a ustedes?! ¡Traigan el agua, el bote, las toallas, rápido!

Y mientras el resto cumplía con las órdenes de la mujer, Dégel comenzó a expandir su cosmos de manera de calmarle la fiebre, repasando mentalmente los apuntes preparados por Agnes que se había llevado a Bluegard. Se había ocupado de estudiar cuidadosamente los síntomas que se repetían en los distintos cuadros febriles que padecía, y no habría nada que temer en la medida que siguiera los procedimientos que la mujer escribió al pie de la letra.

-Tranquilo... tranquilo... vas a estar bien...- le murmuraba a Kardia entre el barullo de las doncellas, aunque este no le respondiera. -Mantente escuchándome, no abras aun los ojos...

Mientras hablaba, sus palmas comenzaron a repasar la figura de su cuerpo para traspasarle el frío a través de ellas. Comenzaron entonces su recorrido por la cabeza, acariciandole apenas los bucles y pasando por la nuca, para luego dibujarle los hombros y deslizarse por su espalda, ocupandose que el frío compenetrara en su piel y llegara a calarle hasta los huesos, a pesar que su paciente continuaba quejándose entre jadeos y murmullos.

-Respóndeme si puedes oírme- le dijo sin quitarle las manos de encima. -¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Kardia?

-M-me duele... Yolcos, Maestro...

Tuvo que darle un golpe de frío más intenso en el costado izquierdo para traerlo de vuelta. Lo más probable era que estaba delirando y preguntó una vez más si le podía escuchar mientras las mujeres observaban la escena sin estar seguras de qué hacer o en dónde intervenir.

-Frío... frío... si, helado...

Y así, lentamente comenzó a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, su cuerpo completo relajandose y volviendo en si. Al cabo de un rato incluso intentó ponerse de pie, para sorpresa de Dégel. Por suerte, la doncella a su lado le posó las manos sobre los hombros y lo empujó de vuelta al suelo, obligándolo a sentarse.

-Aún no, mi Señor. El vértigo...

-Da lo mismo, Pentesilea...- la interrumpió claramente irritado, apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos y masajeándose las sienes. -Me duele... esta mierda de jaqueca que no se me va.

-Lo más idóneo- comenzó Dégel a hablar ante el comentario -es que descanses y te rehidrates si tienes jaqueca, sobre todo después del cuadro de fiebre que acabas de tener. Por ende, nada de entrenamientos ni esfuerzo físico por unos días hasta que te recuperes, porque lo que estabas teniendo hacía unos minu...

-Y tú...- levantó la vista Kardia, apuntándole con el dedo -... no vengas tú a decirme... que hacer o no hacer... ¿entendido?

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el comentario. Era verdad que la visita efectivamente había sido voluntaria, sin embargo, también estaba cumpliendo con su compromiso como caballero. Y por ello, esperaba aunque fuera una palabra de agradecimiento. Se puso de pié sin nada que agregar y se despidió de las mujeres con una silenciosa reverencia, caminando hasta la salida con la elegancia que le caracterizaba.

-Haz lo que quieras.- sentenció antes de retirarse del templo, decidiendo que, desde allí en adelante, sólo le visitaría cuando fuese justo y necesario.

NdA: Mi aporte a la obra que, junto a Jocasta de Tebas, comenzamos a desarrollar hace unos meses atrás. Personalmente, espero sea de su agrado el universo que hemos ido preparando y puliendo. Gracias por leer!


End file.
